Talk:Energy Shield
Breaking Through From watching the anime I had come to believe that once an Energy Shield was broken through the generators trying to maintain it overheat and fry, becoming inoperable until repaired. Whenever they show an e-shield broken in the series, that Zoid doesn't ever reuse it, even if it could avoid small(for zoids) arms fire attacks from it. Is this correct? (Brofessor X 13:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC)) I'm not sure. I know if Van's shield was broken in episode 2 of GF, but he got it repaired by episode 3. (Zoids Fanatic 13:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC)) Couldn't that have just been Zeke repairing it? I haven't seen that episode yet, I am only up to episode 11 in Chaotic Century, so I really don't know myself. (Brofessor X 14:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC)) : =) You can read the summary here, if you'd like. Van's E-Shield was shattered in that episode by a Gun Sniper. The Zoid used the sniper rifle located in its tail to fire three consecutive shots, all to the exact same point on the shield, weakening it, and eventually causing it to break. After this, Fiona reports that the stabilizers and the shield reactor were damaged. I think you're right, though--once an E-Shield is shattered, the Zoid doesn't ever seem to use it again until it is repaired. -Imperial Dragon 14:49, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :The bullet the Gun Sniper fired also physically shot off one of the shield panels' fin...things. Pointytilly 00:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you referring to the comment I made with regard to Fuzors? the "it is the only one where shields are used after having been broken" What I should have said is added in the same episode. Cuz yeah, in CC/GF/NC0 shields tend to shatter, while in Fuzors they just arbitrarily appear and dissapear. The only one that I can think of that is actually broken is Marvis' Shadow Fox's one. The reasons for this are writer-based, and I could come up with a pretty good guess as to why, but that's another story. Slax01 00:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Blake and RD's shields are shown shattering before they're flung back by Seismo fire at one point, iirc. I think they use them again afterward... Pointytilly 00:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :When it comes down to actual Zoids canon I like to feel that CC, GF, and NCZ are more closely tied to the models and Battle Story Zoid Universe, whereas Fuzors and Genesis was a more fantastical alternate Zoids universe. (Brofessor X 17:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC)) ::Fuzors' shields tended to "run out" rather than actually break. Like in the last episode they turn on, but flicker off quickly, like a car with a dead battery. The reason this happened is more to do with the writers than to do with the actual Zoids. Fuzors is the only series where a hero really uses a shield defensively- Van used it offensively, and the blitz team didn't have them at all (other than the Van clone). Genesis used the barrier just for "fake drama". The sky people, to make it look like they were fine before the second wave came, and the tricera to make it look like Ra-Kan died. Slax01 01:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :: ::The way that I see the shields working is that they are built up via generators, the more generators a Zoid has the stronger its shield ends up. When the shield takes more and more damage the generators work harder and harder until the shield's damage threshold is broken and the generators overheat and become inoperable until repaired. What stops Zoids with E-Shields from using them all the time is that they cannot maintain them, taking damage or not, for very long without overheating them anyway. This is why the Blade Liger has the refrigeration units that work to cool down the E-Shield generators so that they can be used for a much longer period of time in combat. (Brofessor X 02:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC)) Just wondering, but don't the King Liger and King Baron have shields? (Zoids Fanatic 15:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC)) Am I wrong? I think the standard and Jager forms of the Liger Zero have the possibility of using the Energy Shield, even if it's not shown. Am I mistaken on that?